


Hasenherzen haben weiche Zähne

by SchmokSchmok, wortvermis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, draco malfoy is a theatre kid, harry potter is a jock change my mind
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortvermis/pseuds/wortvermis
Summary: Harry kommt nach Hause mit großer Sehnsucht nach seinem Sofa, aber Draco ist unzufrieden. Und wer kann sich schon entspannen, solange Draco unzufrieden ist?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Hasenherzen haben weiche Zähne

**Author's Note:**

> für das biest, das wirklich dachte, es kriegt eine kerze ♡  
> es ist eine absolute freude, mit vermis zu schreiben, 10/10 empfehlen
> 
> **CN: Essen (erwähnt)**  
> 

Als Harry nach Hause kam und die schweren Stiefel abtrat, stand Draco bereits mit verschränkten Armen in der offenen Haustür des Grimmauldplatzes 12 und hatte einen feinen unzufriedenen Zug um den Mund, den Harry nicht bemerkt hätte, wären sie nicht schon seit drei Jahren ein Paar.

Er versuchte es mit einem erschöpften Heben seiner Mundwinkel. „Hallo?“, fragte er und weil er vermutete, dass er es nicht würde schlimmer machen können, ergänzte er: „Darling?”

Dracos Mund kräuselte sich noch unzufriedener und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Darling”, wiederholte er langsam.

Manchmal fragte sich Harry, ob sich Draco sein strafendes Verhalten von Snape abgeschaut hatte. Dieser leicht verkniffene Zug um die Lippen, die schräge Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen und der gerade Rücken, der dazu auslud, sich auch nur im Geringsten an Verteidigungsreden und Entschuldigungen zu versuchen.

„Hm”, machte Harry auffordernd. „Wie war Dein Tag?”

Draco starrte ihn an, als hätte er die ehrloseste Frage des Universums gestellt. „Langweilig!”, rief er aus und warf seine Hände in die Höhe, als wäre das ein Problem, das er Harry bereits ausführlichst erklärt hätte. (Harry würde sich daran erinnern. Denn wenn Draco eine Sache gut konnte, dann war das, zu jammern. An besonders miesen Tagen bekam Harry die nicht-musikalische Variante eines Ohrwurms: Dracos quengelnde Stimme in Dauerschleife im Ohr.) 

Dann drehte Draco sich um und betrat die Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes, in die Harry ihm nach einem erschöpften Blick in den dunklen, klaren Himmel folgte. 

„Hattest Du nichts zu tun?”, fragte Harry, während er sich nach unten beugte, um die kaltgefrorenen Schnürsenkel aus den Ösen seiner Schuhe zu ziehen. Vermutlich dachte Draco, dass das Schweigen, das Harry entgegenschlug, Wort genug wäre, weil er, statt etwas zu sagen, begann, ungeduldig mit dem besockten Fuß auf den Boden zu tappen. Harry stellte seine Schuhe auf ein Handtuch. „Wolltest Du Dich nicht mit Luna treffen?”

„Niffler”, stieß Draco aus, als wäre das Erklärung genug.

„Bei ihr daheim?”, fragte Harry, während er seelenruhig Arm für Arm aus seinem Mantel schlüpfte. Dann hängte er ihn an die Garderobe neben Dracos, der im Gegensatz zu Harrys vollkommen trocken war.

Draco schnaubte. Dann erwiderte er: „Klar, Harry, Luna hatte einen Niffler _bei sich daheim_.” Seine Finger tippten nun ebenso ungeduldig wie sein Fuß, nur eben auf seinem Oberarm herum. „Bei Merlin, Rolf hat sie mit in ein Dorf nahe Newcastle geschleift. Mitten im Nirgendwo. An dem Tag, an dem _wir_ uns treffen wollten. Wegen eines _Nifflers_. Diese Dreistigkeit.”

„Bei ihr zu Hause wäre er schlimmer gewesen”, wandte Harry milde ein. „Na ja, so wie ich die beiden kenne, könnte es durchaus sein, dass sie den Niffler inzwischen zu Hause haben, oder was meinst Du?”

Er wagte es, Draco anzusehen, der die Vertiefung des Themas _Luna und_ _Niffler_ offenbar nicht besonders schätzte. Nun ja, es war einen Versuch wert gewesen. Statt Belustigung erntete er einen weiteren strengen, missgelaunten und ungeduldigen Blick.

„Kann ich irgendwas tun, um Deinen Tag zu retten?”, fragte Harry. Eigentlich würde er sich gern aufs Sofa setzen und gar nichts tun, aber dafür wäre ein gut gelaunter Draco nötig. Er machte sich trotzdem hoffnungsvoll auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Vielleicht ließ sich ja Dracos Tag _vom Sofa aus_ retten, das wäre nett.

„Ich denke nicht”, antwortete Draco steif und folgte Harry nichts ins Wohnzimmer, sondern blieb unangenehm im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stehen und beobachtete Harry scharf, ob er auch noch die Frechheit besitzen würde, sich aufs Sofa zu lümmeln.

Harry blieb vor dem Sofa stehen. So nah und doch so fern. „Wirklich nicht?”, fragte er nach und durchforstete sein Gehirn nach einer Idee, wie er Dracos Laune verbessern könnte. „Was wolltest Du denn mit Luna machen?”

Draco schwieg einen Moment. „Sie wollte mir helfen, das Haus zu dekorieren. Sie hat mir etwas von ungewöhnlichem Baumschmuck erzählt, der irgendwelches obskures Getier fernhalten soll, keine Ahnung, aber immerhin hätte ich es nicht allein tun müssen.” 

„Hat sie Dir denn keinen Ausweichtermin vorgeschlagen?”, fragte Harry, während er die Hand auf die Armlehne des Sofas legte, die Gedanken bereits zwischen den Kissen vergraben. (Die Erfüllung seiner Träume und ihn trennten exakt zwei Dinge: Siebenunddreißig Zentimeter und ein Stimmungswechsel.)

„Nun, doch”, lenkte Draco ein, aber seine Stimme wurde nicht weicher oder nachgiebiger, als würde er seinen Standpunkt noch einmal überdenken, „aber Du kennst Luna doch. Sie würde mich vergessen oder Rolf würde sie auf eine seiner absolut unnötigen Expeditionen entführen, während ich schon in den Winterstiefeln stecke und nur noch darauf warte, dass sie aus dem Kamin rollt. Oder sie käme mit derartiger Verspätung, dass es sich kaum noch lohnen würde, anzufangen.”

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wolle Draco die Arme fallen lassen und sich Harry öffnen. (Das geschah selten, wenn Harry ganz ehrlich war. Die malfoy’sche Arroganz auf der Nasenspitze und die slytherin’eske Verschworenheit auf den Lippen tendierte Draco zu einer generellen Geheimniskrämerei, die Harry manchmal zur Weißglut treiben konnte.) Aber dann gewann ein Teil in Draco die Überhand, den Harry nur allzu gern vermissen würde.

„Könntest Du nicht wen anders fragen?”

Da war dieses unangenehm kribbelnde Gefühl in Harrys linkem Knie, das ihn eindeutig darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, dass da _ein Sofa_ stand und er sich ohne Probleme _da_ _drauf_ setzen könnte. (Aber Harry wusste auch, dass Draco ihm mit Sicherheit nicht mehr erzählen würde, was denn nun die eigentliche Sache war, über die er sich so ärgerte.)

„O Harry.” Draco sprach seinen Namen mehr aus wie andere Menschen _Oh, Scheiße_ sagen würden. „Wen sollte ich denn fragen?” Er ging in langen Schritten an Harry vorbei und ließ sich am anderen Ende des Sofas auf eben jenes fallen. Den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne gestützt, die Hände irgendwo in seinem Schoß verloren und die Augen geschlossen, als wäre ihm das Deckenlicht urplötzlich zwei Ticken zu hell. „Es sind ja alle _beschäftigt._ ”

Dracos Zusammenbruch auf dem Sofa verwirrte Harry sehr, denn war das jetzt eine Einladung, sich ebenfalls zu setzen oder würde Draco ihm das dann übel nehmen? Harry gab nach ein paar elendig langen Sekunden dem nach, was sein Knie, sein Kopf und der Rest seines Daseins wollten, und setzte sich, allerdings nicht allzu gemütlich, falls er gleich wieder aufspringen musste.

„Es sind sicher nicht alle beschäftigt”, wandte Harry schwach ein. „Ich hab…” Er versuchte intensiv, sich an seinen Schichtplan zu erinnern und wann da mal ein Tag war, an dem er weder Bereitschaft hatte noch ins Büro oder zum Außendienst musste. „Ich glaube, ich hab das Wochenende frei?”

„Du hast morgen frei”, fauchte Draco ihn an. „Morgen.”

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. „Oh, echt?”

„Außerdem geht es nicht nur um Dich.” Draco griff ärgerlich nach einem Sofakissen und umschlang es mit seinen Händen. Man könnte denken, er würde Trost darin suchen, aber dafür quetschte er es zu kräftig. „Blaise organisiert eine Charity-Aktion für fluchgeschädigte Kinder, was für eine eigentümliche Idee, wie viele Fluchgeschädigte gibt es überhaupt und wie viele davon sind tatsächlich Kinder und warum sind deren Belange so wichtig? Und Theo - wirst Du es glauben - schreibt einen _Roman_ und will nicht aus seinem _Schreibfluss_ herausgebracht werden. Pansy ist immer noch bei ihrer Liebschaft in Paris und als ich fragte, ob wir uns dort in einem Café treffen wollen, meinte sie, dass es doch wirklich unnötig wäre, dafür einen internationalen Portschlüssel zu beantragen, dabei wäre das doch mein Problem und nicht ihres, oder?”

Harry war von dieser Flut an Informationen ein bisschen überfordert. „Vielleicht besuchst Du deine Eltern?”

„Da war ich gestern”, antwortete Draco schnippisch. „Da kommen die Mandelplätzchen her, die Du heute Nacht heimlich gefuttert hast.”

„Oh”, sagte Harry wieder. Diesmal ein wenig ratlos. „Hattest Du Dich nicht mit Fleur so gut verstanden? Vielleicht könntet ihr euch …?” Seine Stimme wurde nach hinten immer leiser, was maßgeblich durch Dracos unbeeindrucktes Gesicht ausgelöst wurde.

Draco schnarrte in bester Snape-Manier: „Fleur Delacour, wirklich, Potter?”

„Ich meine, ein bisschen vielleicht?” Harry verzog seinen Mund zu der Annäherung eines entschuldigenden Lächelns. „Du wirst doch bestimmt noch mit anderen Menschen befreundet sein als Pansy, Theo und Blaise.” Er stutzte. „Warst Du nicht, Du weißt schon, ganz dicke mit Marcus Flint?”

„Ich war bitte _was_?” Dracos Kopf schnappte in Harrys Richtung und er fixierte ihn mit dem Blick einer zum Angriff bereiten Giftschlange. Die sicherste Verhaltensweise für Harry wäre, langsam aufzustehen, die Hände beschwichtigend zu heben und beruhigende _shhh_ -Geräusche zu machen, während er sich rückwärts bis zur Tür schob. Aber wenn es eine Sache gab, die Harry J. Potter nicht konnte, dann war es, sich für die sicherste Verhaltensweise zu entscheiden.

„Na, ein bisschen ganz dicke mit Flint?”, wiederholte er also, wenn auch in abgeschwächter Form.

„Bevor ich Freundschaft mit einem Menschen wie Flint schließe, denke ich lieber kurz vor dem Apparieren an einen Vulkan, in der Hoffnung, dass ich entweder direkt in der glühenden Lava lande oder auf dem Weg dorthin zersplintere”, zischte Draco.

Noch  
immer voller Risikobereitschaft (und vielleicht auch Lebensmüdigkeit) streckte Harry seine Hand nach Draco aus, sodass sie knapp über seinem Schenkel in der Luft schwebte, die Handfläche nach oben gedreht und die Finger locker gespreizt. Eine stille Einladung, ein sanftes Angebot.

„Tut mir leid.” 

Seine Entschuldigung fiel nicht auf unwillige Ohren, was mehr war, als Harry erwartet hatte, denn Dracos Hand zuckte ebenfalls in Richtung von Harrys. Sie berührten sich nicht, aber Harry spürte, dass er sich auf dem richtigen Weg befand. (Richtig, nicht ganz falsch, nicht absolut katastrophal - das sind doch bürgerliche Kategorien.)

„Ich bin ein vergebender Mensch”, erwiderte Draco, ein Hauch Großspurigkeit in der Art, wie er das Kissen fester griff.

„Ein gelangweilter, vergebender Mensch”, korrigierte Harry.

Draco kräuselte seine Nase, dann sagte er: „Treib’s nicht zu weit, Potter.”

Harry überlegte, seine Hand noch ein Stück weiter zu Dracos zu schieben, wollte sein Glück aber nicht weiter herausfordern. „Ich würde Dir gern helfen”, sagte er, „aber ich weiß nicht wie.”

Endlich schlich sich ein bisschen Weichheit in Dracos Mimik. „Ich weiß”, gab er zu. „Aber auch wenn Du natürlich Milliarden Freunde hast, die jederzeit alles stehen und liegen lassen würden, um Zeit mit Dir zu verbringen, kannst Du mir ja nicht eben mal welche davon abgeben.”

Harry blinzelte erstaunt. „Du willst Zeit mit Hermine und Ron verbringen?”

Draco zog seine Hand zurück. „Bei Salazars Slippern, Potter, behalte Deine Busenfreunde für Dich, nachher wollen sie mir Kinderfotos von Dir zeigen.”

„Ich kenne sonst niemanden, der alles für mich stehen und liegen lassen würde”, brummte Harry. „Von welchen Milliarden Freunden redest Du überhaupt.” In letzter Zeit hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sein ganzes Leben nur noch aus seinen Mitarbeitenden und Draco bestand und dem ersten Sonntag im Monat, an dem er Andromeda und Teddy besuchte.

Draco legte das Sofakissen unwirsch zur Seite. „Thomas, Finnegan, sämtliche Weasleys, Longbottom, Dein Club aus Verehrerinnen aus Gryffindor und dem Rest der Zaubererschaft, seit Du sie gerettet hast, McGonagall,…”

Harry spürte genau, wie Draco sich in Rage redete und vor allem begann, ziemlich abstruse Namen aufzuzählen. Bei Griphook unterbrach Harry ihn. „Das ist jetzt ein bisschen übertrieben”, versuchte er matt, ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Dean würde mir einen Vogel zeigen, wenn ich ihn fragen würde, ob er mit mir das Haus dekoriert.”

Draco hob beide Augenbrauen. „Würde er das? Wirklich, Harry, _würde er das?_ ”

Wenn Draco ihn so ansah, war Harry nicht mehr so sicher. „Soll ich Dean fragen, ob er mit uns morgen …”

„Nein!”, unterbrach Draco ihn. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich das nicht auch allein hinbekäme, es wäre nur nett, jemand würde es gern mit mir machen.”

Harry seufzte möglichst lautlos. War das die Lösung? Sie war so leicht, dass Harry fast hoffte, dass es nicht die Lösung des Problems sein würde. (Außerdem hatte er gehofft, seinen nächsten freien Tag mit etwas anderem verbringen durfte als mit _Dekoration_.) „Ich würde gern mit Dir das Haus dekorieren.”

Draco sah ihn skeptisch an. „Würdest Du nicht.”

„Warum sollte ich nicht das Haus mit Dir dekorieren wollen?”, fragte Harry, während er sich gleichzeitig darüber Gedanken machte, ob Draco ihm nun einen Vortrag halten würde, dass nur, weil er einen eigenen Fanclub und Autogrammstunden hatte, er noch lange nicht der Mittelpunkt des Universums sei. Schon gleich gar nicht Dracos, der schließlich selbst ein wenig das Zentrum seines eigenen Sonnensystems war. (Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch alle Punkte von Dracos damaligem Monolog zusammenbekäme, wenn er es versuchen würde, aber zumindest Dracos aufgeregt gerötete Wangen hatte er noch deutlich vor Augen.)

„Ich weiß, dass Du dem nichts abgewinnen kannst”, sagte Draco stattdessen, die Augen mehr auf Harrys Hand gerichtet, die noch immer über seinem Schenkel schwebte. „Dieses ganze Dekorieren und saisonal gewählte Motive inkorporieren und das ganze andere oberflächliche Zeug.” Das Wort _oberflächlich_ klang aus Dracos Mund wie ein Schimpfwort, wie ein _Lass die Finger davon, Draco_ , wie ein _Ehrwürdige Zauberer und Hexen lassen sich auf solchen Mumpitz nicht ein_. (Es klang wie Lucius und wie Abraxas und wie all die Malfoys zuvor. Es klang nach mehr als nur versetzten Verabredungen und neu überdachte Beziehungskonstellationen und volle Terminpläne, die für alles Zeit fanden außer Draco. Es klang wie Kinderwünsche unter Schichten und Lagen und Überzügen von Adoleszenzrealitäten.)

„Ich meine, ja, da hast Du nicht Unrecht”, gab Harry zu und diesmal spreizte er die Finger seiner schwebenden Hand in einer eindeutigen Aufforderung, sie zu ergreifen, „aber ich möchte das Haus auch nicht dekorieren, damit es dekoriert ist. Ich möchte das Haus dekorieren, weil ich es mit Dir dekorieren kann.”

Draco beäugte Harrys Hand, vielleicht noch immer ein bisschen misstrauisch. 

„Du weißt schon”, fuhr Harry fort, „ein wenig Zeit zu zweit.”

Noch immer nicht gänzlich überzeugt, doch mit Sicherheit auf dem besten Weg dahin, versuchte Draco noch einmal Harry entgegenzusteuern: „Das bietest Du mir nur aus Mitleid an. Und Malfoys brauchen kein Mitleid.”

„Ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, Dir irgendwas aus Mitleid anzubieten”, erwiderte Harry ernsthaft, auch wenn es ihn in den Fingerspitzen juckte, ein bisschen Sarkasmus in seine Stimme bluten zu lassen. „Würdest Du im Regen vor meiner Tür stehen, durchnässt wie ein Pudel, würde ich Dir warme Socken, ein prasselndes Feuer, ein Heißgetränk und vielleicht ein Handtuch anbieten. Aber nicht aus Mitleid, sondern aus vollster Hochachtung. Wie bei einem König oder Kronprinz vielleicht.” Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Oder einem extrem verängstigten Karnickel.” 

Draco öffnete empört den Mund und schlug Harrys Hand weg. „Karnickel?”, echauffierte er sich. „Du wagst es, mich mit einem Nagetier zu vergleichen? In meinem Haus?”

„Streng genommen ist es mein Haus”, murmelte Harry, woraufhin Draco zischend Luft holte.

„In Ordnung”, antwortete Draco in diesem Tonfall, der bedeutete, dass überhaupt gar nichts in Ordnung war. „Du hältst mich für bemitleidenswert und ein… ein Kaninchen.” Er verzog das Gesicht. „Aber das hab ich nicht nötig. Ich geh mir einen Tee machen und flohe morgen zu meinen Eltern.” Er stand brüsk auf.

„Draco”, meinte Harry beschwichtigend. Er hatte Draco wirklich nicht beleidigen wollen, nur einen Scherz machen, aber eigentlich wusste er, dass Draco selbst an guten Tagen nicht besonders gut auf Witze auf seine Kosten reagierte. „Du weißt, dass ich Dich nicht für ein Nagetier halte, oder?”

(Nun, streng genommen: Außer in den Momenten, in denen Harry ihn mit sanfter Stimme _Hase_ nannte. Aber das war nun wohl nicht der richtige Augenblick, um das zur Sprache zu bringen.)

Draco starrte auf ihn hinab. „Bemüh Dich nicht.” Er verließ mit langen eleganten Schritten das Wohnzimmer und Harry sah ihm schwer seufzend nach.

Er hatte vielleicht fünf Minuten gemütlich auf seinem Sofa gesessen, nachdem er eine echt lange Schicht hinter sich gebracht hatte, aber es tat ihm auch wirklich leid, dass Draco so unglücklich war. 

Also hievte er sich hoch und tapste hinter Draco her. 

In der Küche füllte Draco gerade Wasser in einen Kessel und knallte ihn unsanft auf den Herd. Er schnickte mit dem Zauberstab in die Richtung und Harry war wie immer beeindruckt von Dracos Fähigkeit, Feuer ungesagt zu entfachen, aber andere einfache Haushaltszauber sich partout nicht merken zu können.

„Was ich sagen wollte”; begann Harry und unterbrach sich, als Draco lautstark im Schrank nach Tee suchte, obwohl die Dose mit seinem Lieblingstee ganz vorn stand. Draco stellte sie auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und Harry fuhr fort: „Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass…” Draco öffnete laut (wie auch immer er das anstellte) die Schublade und entnahm klirrend einen Löffel, um Tee in ein Teesieb zu geben. „Draco”, fing Harry noch einmal anders an. Draco schloss die Teedose geräuschvoll und knallte die Schranktür zu. 

„Ich möchte das Haus wirklich mit Dir dekorieren!”, rief Harry genervt aus. „Ich hab das noch nie gemacht, letztes Jahr hab ich hier immerhin noch allein gewohnt und für wen hätte ich das tun sollen? Und… ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gefällt, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es das tut, wenn ich es mit Dir mache!”

Draco drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Du hast ganz sicher schon einmal Dinge dekoriert.”

„Ja, bei den Weasleys”, gab Harry zu. „Aber kannst Du Dir vorstellen, dass das unter Mollys Fuchtel nicht unbedingt sehr entspannt war?”

Draco sah aus, als wäre er ziemlich bereit, noch eine Weile sauer zu sein. 

„Wir könnten auch Plätzchen backen, es ist immerhin schon längst Advent”, setzte Harry nach. „Was magst Du für Weihnachtskekse?”

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, aber er sah nicht mehr ganz so angriffslustig aus und als der Kessel pfiff, goss er das Wasser ruhig und leise auf. „Irgendwelche mit Schokolade”, sagte er schließlich. 

„Okay”, nahm Harry diesen Minischritt auf ihn zu entgegen. „Wir können morgen mal in ein Backbuch schauen. Ich hab letztes Jahr bei Molly ein bisschen geholfen, aber es ist auch wirklich nicht so schwierig.”

„Letztens ist Dir der ach-so-leichte Nudelsalat angebrannt”; erinnerte Draco ihn skeptisch.

„Mir ist nicht der Salat angebrannt!”; korrigierte Harry, „sondern nur die Pinienkerne und das lag daran, dass Du meine Meinung zu deinem Outfit hören wolltest.”

Draco grinste. „Wer sagt, dass ich Dich morgen nicht wieder ablenke?”

Harry lächelte zurück. „Das Risiko gehe ich ein.”


End file.
